


Missed a Spot

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Facials, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Velvet loves being a maid to her master. Loves it almost too much, as her love of what comes after she’s done cleaning leads to her skimping on the cleaning. It’s a recipe for ending up on her knees and being punished, although maybe she loves that part just as much. Commission for Grayjack. VelvetxReader, reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	

"I think I'm all done, master," is all at one a delightful and disappointing thing to hear. On one hand, seeing Velvet turning around with the feather brush in hand and a smile across her face is the kind of thing that warms your heart, while the low cut on the maid outfit she wears and the generous cleavage it reveals do wonders for warming your lap. But on the other, watching her clean was incredible, as she leaned forward and the lacy hem of her too-short skirt peeked up to reveal the frilly panties beneath, her hips wiggling as she worked to dust your room all over. “Are you pleased?”

"Very," you say, unable to hide a growing smirk across your face as her smile widens in delight. "But you aren't finished with your duties yet, Velvet." 

"I know, master." The sweet faunus steps toward the bed, her hips swaying subtly as your eyes fall on all the wonderful ways her maid costume clung to her body. "But that's fine. It's been a long day, but this is my favorite part." She climbs onto the bed, reaching forward to run her hands along your lap, caressing your thighs as you lie there, having been watching her all this time and rather unapologetic about the fact that you're not wearing anything below the waist, a blanket doing little to hide the swelling bulge of your erection. "Master," she coos, looking up at you with a smile as she runs her hands further along your thighs and brushes her fingertips along the bulge.

"You've been such a tease," you say, reaching for her cheek. She nuzzles into the back of your hand for a moment, before your fingers slip into her mouth, pressing your thumb down onto your tongue and staring her in the eyes as she feels you up. "I know it's your favorite, because you don't even hide that you want to get fucked the whole time you clean." Her eyes flash over in delight as you speak, and the excitement pushes your upper lip off of your teeth, baring them to your 'maid' as she continues to touch you. "I wonder if I went back and looked at everything, how much of a rush job I would find."

With your thumb still pushed down against her tongue all Velvet can do in her defense is let out a nervous whine, giving you an innocent pair of doe eyes in her best attempt to shake off your stern judgment, for as little good as it does. "That's not what I--" She finds the words faltering nervously in her throat as she hangs her head low, and your smile only grows wider. Her big ears curl downward a bit nervously, because she knows that blatant unhappiness is better than the look you're giving her. Velvet knows what's coming, and she's not entirely ready for it, but there's not much she can do about that now.

"Bend over," you say sternly, swirling a finger around to motion her to turn around in the process. "And put your hands behind your back." Saying it with a smile adds more punch to it, makes you feel more in control. She obeys, even if she's making nervous noises that only serve to stir your lap harder as she turns slowly around. She gets onto her knees and bends forward, showing off the frilly white panties once more as she settles into position. Squirming and nervous as she is, Velvet is an obedient servant at heart, even sticking her perky ass high up in the air for you. Probably because she wants you to fuck her so badly, but knowing that you're going to give her something much less kind.

Reaching to the top of the bedside table, you grab a pair of handcuffs, leaning forward and slapping them quickly onto her wrists, keeping her hands bound behind her back. "Master," she whines, biting her lip as she leans her head down against the bedding, embarrassment following as she anticipates what's coming, knowing where you're going and not ready for the intense, embarrassing treatment she's suddenly due. "Y-you're right, I did miss a few spots. I was just so excited for the other things you wanted me to do. I'm sorry, master."

Your fingers grip the hem of her dress, tugging it up and then digging into her panties, tugging them quickly down her legs. You don't let them fall all the way, letting them settle at her knees and keeping her from moving her legs much as you come up behind her. The soft curve of her ass offers up plenty of delights for your fingers, which caress it slowly before squeezing into the supple, plump cheeks. "You will be," you say, and bring your hand up for a moment before swinging it right back down onto her tight, perky ass.

The sound of your hand slapping down onto her ass rings out, loud above the adorable squeal Velvet lets out as the pain surges up in her. You've given her plenty of training in different ways, her ass in particular, but spanking is something she has seemingly gotten a little too used to, no longer shrieking when your hand first comes bearing down upon her ass. But your hand strikes again, and this time she lets out a sound a bit louder. Then again, and a little louder still. With each strike, her ass bounces a little more, and she seems less and less capable of handling what you're doing to her. It's such sweet delight to be taking it to her ass, to make it shake and bounce like it is. Velvet is so sweet and lovely, but there's something absolutely incredible to be found in the way she squirms and the way she whines against your touch. You're merciless and cruel to her in ways that you almost feel bad for, but her utter submission washes all of that away.

"Did you think I wouldn't punish you?" you ask, voice accusatory and every word sharp as you strike her rear again and again. The sound of her ass being slapped echoes through the room as her heated whining grows louder, her frustrations mounting with each strike. "Or maybe you think I'll punish you enough that you'll get used to it." Reaching for her hair, you tug sharply back against her soft brown locks, making her head pull back. "And there's always a chance you just love the pain."

A nervous whine bubbles up in Velvet's throat, and it only helps to feed the guarantee of it, and your hand crashes down again onto her ass. "Yep, I think that's it. You just love being disciplined, don't you Velvet? Just a needy pain slut who wants to be dominated and spanked." She doesn't offer up an argument against it, doesn't give you an excuse or fight the idea that she is secretly loving what you do to her. She just takes it with a whine, her hips shivering and her thighs rubbing together as you continue to abuse her pussy thoroughly and harshly. Your dominance is cruel and when she's so eagerly accepting your punishment, it's hard not to feed more into the madness, drawn in by the way that her body aches for more and she so completely serves beneath you.

The more you spank her, the louder Velvet gets, and the eagerness begins to melt away, but not as much as it should. She's still got her ass up high in the air for you like she's presenting, like she's begging you to fuck her. And in all honesty she definitely is, her squirming, needy frustrations doing her in as she hotly writhes against your touch, desperate in ways she can't even begin to process. Each slap across her perky bottom sends ripples through her round cheeks and makes her body heave, and as you keep the hold in her hair, it only gets rougher, and she only gets more desperate.

"It's almost embarrassing how horny you are," you say harshly, even though the smile across your face is brimming wide as can be in delight at what you're subjecting her to. Velvet is so perfectly poised now for the worst you can give her and all it fills you with is a craven need to keep giving her every last cruelty you can think of, every last harsh reality you wish to inflict so utterly upon her. You finally give her ass a moment of reprieve, but it's only so you can do even worse to her, and she knows it, the silence and stillness that falls suddenly over the room--with the only sound being her ragged, nervous breath--proving intoxicating. She knows you're going to come back upon her with something fierce and brutal, but she doesn't yet know exactly what.

At least until you shove a pair of fingers right into her pussy. She cries out in surprise and delight as you begin to roughly feel her up, even though she knows she's embarrassing herself with the desperate wetness you can feel inside of her. "Does being spanked really turn you on this much?" you ask, fingers working in slow pumps in and out of her, past her puffy pussy lips as a little bit of her sticky nectar drools down onto the bed. She's soaking we,t and it's not entirely from your spanking, but even the anticipation that riled her up was all about you, so why not take credit for it? You're in the driver's seat here and it's not like Velvet can do anything to shoot you down. Even if she tries to insist it's not from being spanked, all it will do is earn her another spanking, and she knows it.

"Yes," she whimpers. Your fingers have let go of her hair, and she lets her head sink low in shame, burying it into the bedding as she feels the embarrassment bubble up within her. "It's true, master. Being spanked turns me on. Pain and being disciplined both... I'm sorry, but I enjoy being your servant so much, and every time you pull my panties down and punish me, it reminds me that I belong to you, and I really like that. I promise, I'm not filthy, I just love you so much, and I enjoy serving you."

Your hand keeps pumping, and the fingers pushing in and out of her pussy slowly are driving her wild in ways that she can't handle, but you refuse to let up or slow down nay of what you're doing. It's cruel and damn near madness, but you feel too good to stop, pushing at her with such careless, casual disdain that you almost can't believe how easy it all is. Velvet is yours so utterly that even her pathetic excuse is rooted in her devotion to you, and some part of you feels just barely enough mercy to accept it, in a way. Not quite enough to ease up on her, but at least to turn what she wants against her in a way that will give her something at the end of this.

After a few more seconds of toying with her dripping snatch you pull the fingers back and say, "Turn around," as clearly and harshly as you can. She whimpers and nods, clumsily shifting herself into position before you as she looks up at you, her gaze a little shakier and her lower lip indented with the impressions of her teeth, Your hands reach for her mouth once more, fingers pushing into her mouth and easing her jaw down before she can even ask what you want, and you continue, "If you want so badly to get fucked, then I'll fuck you," as you shift forward. You shove the blanket away after it followed you up, and your cock nearly swats across her cheek in the process. "And that is clearly what you want, isn't it?"

She nods slowly, and doesn't say anything with your grip keeping her mouth open. She just nods, just shows her obedience in silence and eagerness, ready to serve you however you so demand. Velvet is so good about that, even if her eyes are smoldering with a need and lust that looks utterly maddening.

"But how you get fucked is entirely up to me," is all the warning she gets before you shove forward and drive your cock down her throat with a single stroke. Just one clean push forward, your head sinking past her lips, into the warmth of her mouth, down to the back of her throat and then slipping into the tight embrace, which spasms around your shaft as she gags from the sudden intrusion. It's not that much of a surprise, but it's still more than enough of one to shake her a little bit. Velvet wasn't expecting this level of immediate, forward brutality, and as her eyes look up at you, there's something in her gaze that pleads for mercy, even if she knows it's far too late.

Your hips begin to roll, and you show little concern or care for Velvet now as you begin to fuck her mouth as thoroughly as you can. It's a harsh treatment, sure, but it's the one that Velvet has earned, and you make little effort to hide the ways in which she has this coming as you slam forward and vigorously claim her. Your fingers reach up for her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as you steady yourself onto your knees in front of her, Velvet knelt down and pitched forward, her posture shifting now as she assumes a position meant to get as perfectly aligned as she can, poised to take your cock like the good servant she is.

"You're still the best servant I could ask for," you groan as you thrust forward, cock hammering in and out of her tight, hot mouth. "When you're not too busy being a filthy slut you're an excellent maid, and your holes feel like they were made to fit my cock. But you need to be more disciplined, and to stop thinking only about getting fucked, because I'm going to stop taking your pussy and letting you get off if you can't do your other duties. You might serve my cock every night, but your pleasure isn't a guarantee, understood?"

It's harsh, but Velvet needs to learn her lesson, and amid the choking noises that follow comes a muffled groan of acceptance. Velvet will learn her place in time, you're sure, and for now you just focus on fucking her pretty face and enjoying yourself. The hot, wet embrace of her mouth around your cock is amazing, and before long all that warm saliva dripping from her mouth leaks down her chin and trails down your balls, a sensation that makes you shudder as you continue to pound mercilessly forward.

To her credit, Velvet takes it like a champ. Sure, she's gagging noisily as you facefuck her as hard as you can, and all that drooling certainly isn't a good look, but she certainly looks lovely doing it. A pretty little rabbit faunus staring up at you with desperate eyes as she throats your cock, taking you in with a sense of eager duty even as you give it to her as thoroughly and roughly as you can. She wants to serve so badly, and even if your cock is a bit more than she can handle she still takes it, still happily accepts her position as your servant and your toy; that's the mark of a damn good servant right there. All Velvet seems to want is to make you happy and if that means being subjected to an oral violation far more intense than she should be able to handle then it seems like she's more than happy to play along to the fullest extent and let you have your wicked way with her.

"Good girl," you say, giving her just the faintest bit of tenderness as you scratch behind her ears, letting her briefly feel a bit of adoration. You're hard on her, maybe too hard, and you're sure her ass is aching with agony after what you did to her, but it was necessary, and now that she's calming down and servicing you it's hard not to get pulled into the adorable rabbit girl's sweeter side, the delightful and adoring charms that make you push forward happily and show her a little more praise and tenderness. Maybe it's a little patronizing to do to a faunus, sure, but she's yours, after all, and this is her place. She knows it, and she seems to adore it so utterly that it's hard not to give it to her.

Whatever the case, with the noises that Velvet is making and the relentless in and out of your cock from her mouth driving the moment, you know you're soon to cum. There's no way to keep holding back for too long, which isn't exactly a bad thing given that with the sloppy deepthroating that Velvet is giving you--hardly by her own efforts, of course--you're drawing closer and closer by the second to losing yourself. It's a winding, maddening swell of sensation that draws you in closer and closer, and there's only one way for this to end. It's drawing closer, and she knows it too; your cock won't stop throbbing and twitching down her throat, and she can read all the tells across your face and in what you're doing. You're getting nearer, and she's so ready for it.

You pull sharply back, a thick glob of saliva spilling from Velvet's lips as she sucks down a quick gasp of air. Not a big one, just one quick enough to not accidentally inhale your load, as she has made that mistake before and knows better now. Her mouth remains open as you cum though, as your cock twitches its final twitch and a gush of hot, sticky, gooey strands spill messily forward, streaking across her face and rendering her a complete mess. The facial she takes is a big one, but she takes it well, accepting her place and gladly letting you shower her in cum. It makes her look adorable, her face painted with pearly white streaks running across her cute features, and you've made a big mess of her, but it's certainly a mess for the better.

"Thank you master," she says, a happy and shuddering remark as she looks up at you. Her cheeks are red and her face looks a bit worse for wear given the savaging she's just taken, but she's lit up with so much need and fire, and it's only mere seconds before she loses the strength to not ask, "H-have I earned the privilege of getting off now?" as she stares up at you, so lowly, so desperate. She burns with a brazen need to cum but she still looks to you for permission, as no matter how gone she is and how much she needs it, you're still her master, and to get off is still a privilege.

You don't answer her with words. It's more fun to let her guess, as you grab hold of her and turn her quickly around, slapping her sore and red ass again as you grab hold of your cock. "I'm not sure," you say, teasing her as you let your cock head brush along her dripping pussy, now unbearably wet and so utterly desperate for you that you can only wonder how much she'd give and beg and grovel for you to put your dick in her. It's an intoxicating thought, as you drag your cock up from her slit, along the cleft of her ass to prod against her tight back door, pushing your cock just barely against her hole.

As expected, Velvet whines and shivers, twisting against your touch as she plays into exactly what you wanted her to do. Your tease draws a nervous sound from her voice, but not words, like she doesn't know what to say, or is worried whatever she does say might be weaponized against her. So she doesn't say anything, just soaks in her own frustration as you taunt her. It's adorable and pathetic all at once, but oddly enough, it does help push your decision on the matter into one that seems almost merciful to her.

You guide your cock back down to her pussy and slam it right into her snatch before she can even register what you're doing. "Master!" she cried out, and it's the most grateful and excited you've ever heard her sound, as you begin to fuck her relentlessly. Her pussy gets the same treatment you just gave her mouth, but this time, instead of relentless choking sounds, you can hear every desperate moan ringing through, as Velvet happily submits to you and everything you have in mind for her with delight. There's no hesitation or panic, as she gives herself up completely to what you're doing, and it helps drive you to fuck her as hard as you can.

The mad pace you set is an immediate and swift one; you're too wound up to stop now as every moan that Velvet lets out is drawing you in deeper and deeper. It feels a bit like you're being played given how you're feeding now into what she's doing to you in turn, but you're eager to take credit for it all if only because you're the one who wound her into such a desperate place to begin with. You're the one who made Velvet so horny and so wet, and now the slick, tight vice of her pussy around your cock is yours to enjoy. It's an amazing feeling, and it draws you in, urges you to fuck her harder.

"Your cock feels so good! Thank you for not denying me, master, I promise I won't forget this." She twists harder and hotter, so desperate as she shoves her hips back against you. Her ass bounces and jiggles even without the strike of your hands coming down upon it, but as you slam forward and stuff her full of cock it's hard not to hit her still with plenty of abuse too, slapping her ass just for the fun of it while you take her. She doesn't seem to mind, moaning louder as you strike her now, each slap not quite so harsh that it's disciplinary, and Velvet has made little attempt to hide how much she loves it when you discipline her anyway. It all feeds into all the eagerness that you can't hold back, the uncontrollable push that drives you faster and harsher forward.

You don't say anything, mostly because you don't have to; you focus instead on just fucking her raw. The sound of your harsh fucking rises up through the room as you take her amid all of your moans, but little of it rises over the sounds of her own cries, as she gasps and howls in bliss. She's so completely lit up by what she does, crying out in delight as her head rolls back and she struggles against her handcuffs, unable to keep still even as the bondage tries to hold her in place. It's a delight to watch as she gets fucked, given everything she wants and uncontrollably lit up with bliss as the pleasure washes over her. Everything she's done and wanted is crashing down so completely upon her and she's so embarrassingly loving it that the sight of it is simply incredible.

At no single point do you feel more powerful than right here. Not when she's cleaning your room and wiggling her ass in front of you to rile you up. Not when she kneels in front of you and defers to your judgment for everything as she calls you master. Not as she presents for you and lets you discipline her for doing a bad job. It's now, when you're balls deep inside of her and she is so completely consumed by her love for your cock that she can't control herself any longer, desperately gasping out in bliss and letting you have your way with her utterly. Her submission is at its most complete, too; a reminder of why she happily serves you, the very core of her submission given a brilliant, burgeoning payoff. It's little wonder Velvet happily wears the maid costume and lets you tie her up, spank her, and fuck her mouth, when it all leads to such a perfect moment in the end.

It's all the same reasons that keep you dominating her, the sweet rabbit faunus proving such a wonderful servant and an excellent lover. "Do you want me to cum inside?" you ask, pounding forward harshly and giving her your all, throwing yourself to the madness with an intense eagerness that you don't feel the least bit sorry about. You shove forward and give her your all, mercilessly railing her as you offer her the easiest choice she could ever make.

"Inside!" she screams. "Inside, master, please cum in me, I love it when you fill me!" Her body moves with an even greater frenzy at the mere mention of being creampied, Velvet unable to keep herself even vaguely composed as she loses utter control now. It's a question that you've asked every time you've fucked her pussy and every time she's given the same answer, but it's impossible to admit that she hasn't made the right decision every time, and as you slam forward you don't hesitate in the least to give her another shot of what she craves more than anything, because creampieing Velvet's amazing pussy is the best part of fucking it.

You slam forward and groan hard as you lose yourself, slamming to the hilt inside of her and pitching forward a little. Your cock erupts under the surge of pleasure hitting you hard, and from all sides you feel the sensations tear through you. Thick, burning hot spunk floods into a gasping, delightedly screaming Velvet, and the warm heat pumping into her drives her happily over the edge in turn, makes her lose herself to madness as the warmth tightens down around your cock and greedily milks every last drop out of you. She can't control herself, but neither can you, and for a moment, the two of you fall into perfect sync with one another before you pull out of her and stumble back against the head of the bed, breathless.

Velvet shudders for a moment, before letting out a breathy and tried, "Carrot sticks." Your hand reaches quickly for the beside table as you grab the key, and unlock the handcuffs, making sure to gently caress her wrists after freeing them. Her mention of the safe word is all she needed to hear, as she pulls up and presses into you, pushing you playfully down onto the bed as she rests your head down onto your shoulder.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" you ask, tossing her maid headpiece off to the side and running your fingers softly through her hair. She nuzzles up into your neck, letting out a delighted noise. She seems too tired to be up for talking, but that's fine; she's been through a lot after all. And if she just wants to cuddle with you then it's not exactly a bad thing either, as you give her head a soft kiss. "And I didn't go too hard on the spanking this time?" She shakes her head while nuzzling harder into your neck, her smile widening as she pushes against you and clumsily reaches for the blankets, pulling them up over the two of you and settling down to just cling to you.

“It's okay, you can take a nap if you want you. You were great, and you deserve some rest.” It must be tiring to play the role of servant, but Velvet does it so well and puts her all into it, and you'll still be here waiting for her when she wakes up, and she's ready to more actively be the real Velvet again.


End file.
